


Launchdad

by MobMode



Series: A Father, a Daughter, and a Launchpad [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, D slur is used at one point, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Some Angst (but just for a second), Time Skips, theres a quick DWD patrol fight and some blood nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: Drake admires what a good dad Launchpad is.





	Launchdad

**Author's Note:**

> This family man... I just can't get enough of them so I need to write my feelings out or else I'll die... Please make sure to read the tags cause there may be some triggering content covered!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments appreciated!!!
> 
> (also idk why but I can't write abt these two without Time Skips lol)

Drake groans as the morning sunlight hits his eyes, turning over in bed to hide his face in his fiancé’s chest, only to find the other side of the bed empty. Peeking an eye open, he lets out a quiet ‘Hm?’, confused for only a second until he catches a glimpse of the clock on Launchpad’s night stand, he was probably dropping Gosalyn off at school and picking up Scrooge. 

He wakes up with a tired sigh, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep unless it was in Launchpad’s arms. Taking a moment to admire his engagement ring, Drake smiles to himself as he twiddles with it, and decides to pass the time by looking for deals on decorations and suits. 

When he finally hears the front door open and shut he looks over at the clock, noticing it took him a little bit longer than usual to get back home. He can hear him fussing about in the kitchen, and he pouts when he realizes he’s not coming back to bed just yet. 

Putting the wedding planning on hold, Drake gets up and finds one of Launchpad’s shirts from off the ground, slipping it on before stepping out. He finds Launchpad putting away groceries and starting on some pancakes, and his growling stomach gives him away.

Launchpad turns once he hears him, his bright smile practically blinding Drake as he gathers him up in his arms and smothers him with kisses, the smaller duck weakly protesting with half-hearted punches to his chest.

“Unhand me, fiend! I’ll have you know I have a fiancé!” Drake grumbles, giggling when Launchpad pecks at his neck, tickling him. 

“Lucky guy,” Launchpad chuckles, setting him down on the kitchen counter.

The domestic mornings they share now fill Drake with more love than he ever believed he could experience in his lifetime. As he watches Launchpad move around the kitchen getting the ingredients while chatting about the drive with Gos, he wonders what his and Gosalyn’s life would have been like if Launchpad McQuack had not crashed into it (and onto him).

-

Every morning, like clockwork, Launchpad gets up after a quick two hours of shuteye after Darkwing patrol to shuttle a usually zombie-like Gosalyn off to school. But not before a quick kiss to the forehead and a quiet ‘I love you’ from both fiancé and daughter, then they’re off to make sure she gets to class on time.

Drake watches them go each time with a fond smile before passing out, too exhausted from a night of fighting to struggle with sleep.

“Noooooo… don’ go…” Drake whines, clinging to Launchpad’s arm as he tries to leave the bed, frowning when he pulls himself free easily but grabs his hand.

“Gotta take Gos to school and Mr. McD to work then I’ll be right back, ok?” he reassures, kissing each finger gently. Drake snatches his hand back, opening one eye to glare at his ‘too-handsome-for-seven-in-the-morning’ fiancé.

“Traitor… I’m calling off the wedding,” he sniffs, turning away from Launchpad and nestling further into the bed. Launchpad chuckles behind him, nuzzling into the back of his neck and kissing his shoulder.

“Aw come on, don’t you care about our daughter’s education?” Launchpad hums, smiling into Drake’s palm when he pushes it against his face, shoving him away.

“Just go, leave me to sleep _ all by myself _…” Drake sighs, unable to keep his beak from quirking up when Launchpad pecks his temple, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ into his feathers before he leaves.

“How are you never tired waking up this early?” Drake yawns, watching Launchpad bustle about the room from his comfy spot on the bed.

“I gotta take my baby girl to school,” Launchpad says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, smile full of love. “How could I be tired when I get to spend more time with the best daughter in the world?”

“I heard that! Flattery will get you nowhere, Pops!” Gosalyn shouts from somewhere in the house and they both laugh.

It’s a terribly hot weekend in both Duckburg and her sister city, and so Launchpad suggests a visit to the beach to cool off. After a quick call to Donald to see if the kids would like to have a beach day as well, during which he finds out they were just about to call him to ask the same thing, the station wagon is packed up for a day at the beach then they’re off.

Gosalyn bounces excitedly in the backseat, singing along loudly with Launchpad to whatever garbage the radio is playing, and Drake shakes his head at their antics but he wouldn’t trade his family for the world.

Once they get there, they walk along the beach for a minute, Drake grabbing Launchpad’s bare arm with one hand and holding Gosalyn’s hand with the other, finding Donald and the kids after a bit of searching.

“Launchpad!” Dewey yells when he sees his best friend, taking a running leap at him and making him drop everything to catch the triplet. 

Drake lets Gosalyn go so she can run and give Webby and the other boys a hug, watching them all with a smile. Donald comes up to give him a tight hug, and Drake didn’t realize how much he missed the other duck. They really needed a break like this, between wedding planning and crime fighting there hadn’t been much time for just being with family and relaxing. 

After helping Launchpad set up the umbrella and beach chairs, he makes both him and Gosalyn sit down to make sure they put on sunscreen, fussing over Gosalyn a little more just to mess with her before letting her go play, watching her go with a wave.

Drake is suddenly pulled back into Launchpad’s lap with an indignant squawk, laughing when his fiancé nudges at his ticklish neck.

“Launchpad!” Drake scolds, turning about to fix him with a stern glare that quickly falls apart into a smile.

“Think you missed a spot, babe.” Launchpad chuckles, “Right here on my beak,” he says, puckering his beak for a kiss but Drake just snorts at him, pushing his face away.

“You dork! Get away from me and go make sure our daughter doesn’t somehow set fire to the beach.” Drake chides, giving in and settling for one peck when Launchpad doesn’t let him go. Looking pleased with himself, Launchpad gives him one last kiss on the cheek before throwing his crop top off and running after the kids.

Watching him go with a happy sigh, Drake settles down next to Donald, taking the wine glass offered to him with many thanks.

“Wait, should you be drinking? Didn’t you drive here?” Drake asks, raising a brow as he sips his drink.

Donald shakes his head, making a show of taking a big gulp, “Storkules dropped us off before he went to work. He’s gonna pick us up when he gets out.” 

“I was gonna ask where your man was,” Drake teases, nudging Donald with his elbow, “When did he get his driver's license that's awesome!”

They talk for a little while about this and that, catching up on each others lives and how their kids were doing until said children all run over complaining about being hungry. They chow down on the fruit and sandwiches they brought like the little monsters they are before settling down to make a sand castle all together. Launchpad lays down on the sand next to Drake, resting his head in his lap, who leans down for a quick kiss, ignoring Gosalyn’s yell to ‘Get a room!’.

Launchpad grabs Drake’s left hand to kiss the ring there, smiling up at him and Drake can’t not give him one more kiss, snorting at the dazed expression his fiancé gives him when he pulls away. Seeing how tired Launchpad was in the way his eyelids droop, Drake threads his fingers through his wet hair, “Go ahead and take a nap, babe. Donald and I have got the kids.” he whispers, kissing his forehead.

He quickly does just that, snoozing in Drake’s lap, who takes the opportunity to practice his hair braiding skills, tying different little braids throughout his locks. Sensing something evil afoot, Drake looks up to see the kids have gotten closer, Launchpad in their sights.

“If you let us bury Pops I’ll clean my room!” Gosalyn whisper-shouts, and Drake hums, pretending to think over the proposition.

“Do the dishes tomorrow, too, and you’ve got a deal.” he offers, and Gosalyn pouts before nodding and shaking his hand.

“He drives a hard bargain…” Louie notes.

Gosalyn hushes him before they all get to work quietly burying Launchpad in sand, his sleeping fiancé none the wiser. Once they’re done they make little designs in the sand covering him, giggling as they give him a mermaids tail and write messages in the sand.

Deciding they’ve had enough fun, Drake nudges Launchpad awake, relaying the situation to him quietly while the kids are distracted. When the kids least expect it, Launchpad bursts from the sand with a monster roar, chasing them about before scooping up as many as he can get in his arms, throwing himself into the water with them.

Drake admires how good Launchpad is with the kids, able to make them laugh just as easily as he can comfort them when they’re down. Donald watches him stare fondly at his fiancé with a smile, “Soooo, when’s the wedding?” he asks.

Drake turns to him with a blush, “We haven’t decided on a date yet, things have been pretty busy.” he sighs, “But we’ve been planning out decorations and looking at venues-” he pauses as Donald snorts into his drink.

“Venues? As if Scrooge would let you guys get married anywhere but the mansion.” Donald laughs, and Drake raises a brow.

“Really? I didn’t even think about asking him, he’s done so much for us already.” he shakes his head.

“He loves you guys! He may seem all grumpy and hardheaded, which he is, but he’s got a soft spot for anyone in his family and would do anything you guys asked in a heartbeat.” Donald smiles.

The conversation turns to wedding talk and Drake doesn’t miss the dreamy eyed look Donald gets.

“What about you and Mr. Adonis?” he asks, smirking when Donald turns bright red, sputtering and stammering through his words.

Before Donald can try to formulate words, Launchpad comes jogging up, and Drake is too distracted by how he looks without a shirt to notice him reaching down to pick him up, and he’s suddenly in his arms getting kisses pressed all about his face. Laughing embarrassingly loud, Drake tries to squirm out of his hold.

“It’s been a while since I told you I love you, just wanted to make sure you don’t forget.” Launchpad says after one last kiss, and Drake feels so in love he wants to get married right here and now.

It’s a Friday night, which means its one of the rare nights they let Gosalyn come out on patrol with them. They’re cruising through the streets of St. Canard, stopping a few petty thefts and purse snatchers, leaving a cookie crumb trail of criminals for the inept police to pick up. It’s a pretty calm night, Gosalyn whooping from her seat in Launchpad’s lap in the sidecar while they ride around, until the sound of a store alarm catches Darkwing’s attention.

He finds the source of the alarm, a jewelry store which is currently in the process of being robbed, and parks the Ratcatcher in a nearby alley, telling Gosalyn to stay put. He and Launchpad rush over, throwing down a smoke bomb to catch the thief by surprise.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the ugly broach on the lapel of crime, I am… Darkwing Duck!” he shouts, flaring out his cape as he emerges from the smoke, Launchpad at his side. The criminal is a dog of average build who looks more scared than villainous, and he goes to make a run for it but Drake tackles him to the floor, struggling for a bit until a sharp pain in his hand makes him flinch back with a hiss, giving the dog the opportunity to kick him off and run out the door, too quick for Launchpad to grab.

Looking at his hand to assess the damage, he finds a bloody cut there, not too deep or dangerous, just annoying and painful.

“You alright, DW?” Launchpad asks, picking him up off the floor.

“Yea, yea, let's just get after him!” he urges, taking off after the dog, finding a couple of dropped pieces of jewelry headed in the direction of the alley they left the Ratcatcher in. A sick feeling in his stomach has Drake pick up the pace, turning down the alley to find the criminal, and Gosalyn.

“S-Stop right there!” the dog cries, holding Gosalyn tighter around the beak, closer to his chest, and the glint of the knife under her chin makes Drake’s blood run cold. Launchpad soon appears next to him, about to ask why he’s stopped when he takes in the scene. Gosalyn kicks and squirms in his hold, her muffled cries making Launchpad see red.

“Just-just throw over the keys to this thing and leave us and nothing happens to her!” he demands, gesturing around wildly with his knife hand. Gosalyn has the keys but this idiot obviously doesn’t know, so Darkwing begins acting as best as he can.

“Alright, alright! My partner here has the keys, right?” he says calmly, glancing over at Launchpad, who looks more serious than he’s ever seen him. He catches a glimpse of the crowbar at Launchpad’s feet, which he has been slowly inching toward unbeknownst to the criminal.

“I’ve got the keys alright, DW…” Launchpad grits out, nudging his foot under the crowbar, getting ready. 

“Well hand em over already!” the dog cries, waving that knife hand around again when he speaks and Drake gets a good idea of what Launchpad is planning.

“Put the girl down and I’ll toss them, ok?” Launchpad tries, but he doubts he’ll follow his demand, is counting on it actually.

“As if! Just throw them-” he begins, waving his knife hand, away from Gosalyn’s neck, just like Launchpad had hoped, giving him the couple of seconds he needed to kick the crowbar up into the air, catching it with one hand and throwing it with deadly precision. The dog doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence or react as he’s _ thwacked _ with a face full of metal, crumpling to the ground with a curse.

Darkwing and his partner sprint to their daughter, Drake plucking her out of the criminals limp grasp with his good hand and holding her close, making sure she wasn’t hurt. Launchpad kicks his knife away before picking the dog up with one hand curled in his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall and raising his other fist in case he still has any fight left in him. The criminal groans, glaring up at Launchpad, nose bloodied, and likely broken, thanks to him.

“You messed with the wrong family, bud.” Launchpad growls before punching his lights out, Drake and Gosalyn watching with wide eyes. Dropping the dog to the floor, Launchpad turns around, that angry look in his eyes gone in favor of concern, coming over to fret over Gosalyn and hug both she and Drake close.

“Pops that was awesome! That guy didn’t even know what was coming, and the way you-”

Gosalyn stops as Launchpad pulls back from the hug, looking down at her with an expression so serious she wilts in her dad’s arms, going quiet.

Launchpad looks at the sky and the slowly rising sun, “Let’s go home.” is all he says, going to tie up the criminal and place him in front of the jewelry store. Gosalyn and Drake share a look at Launchpad’s unusual behavior, and Gosalyn gets the feeling they’re gonna have a “serious talk” when they get home.

The ride home is unbearably quiet, Launchpad’s arms squeezing the slightest bit tighter around her the whole way.

Once home, Drake tells Gosalyn to go get ready for bed before following Launchpad as he walks silently into the bedroom. Closing the door quietly, Drake comes up and wraps his arms about Launchpad from behind. He grabs his hands from where they wind around his chest, and Drake gasps at the sudden flare of pain.

“Your hand… why didn’t you tell me?” Launchpad asks, turning in his hold to give him a stern look. Drake rubs at his neck sheepishly with his free hand, “To be completely honest, I forgot about it.” 

Shaking his head but smiling at his fiancé, Launchpad leads him into the bathroom to get him patched up. He cleans him up with care, making sure the cut is properly disinfected before wrapping it up slowly, a far off look in his eyes.

“What if we lost her tonight?” Launchpad whispers, stilling his movements save for a slight shake in his hands.

Drake had a feeling this conversation was coming but it still makes his breath hitch in his throat just at the thought of something happening to Gosalyn. Grabbing Launchpad’s shaking hands in his own, Drake looks up at him, waiting until he meets his eyes to begin speaking.

“We didn’t, that's what matters. You’ll drive yourself crazy thinking about ‘what if’, so let's just focus on ‘what is’, here and now. You and I, and our daughter safe at home.” he says, reaching up to cup his cheek with his good hand.

Launchpad leans his face into his palm as tears spill from his eyes, and Drake frowns as he only shakes harder.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you… either of you…” Launchpad whimpers, gathering Drake up into his arms to cry into his neck. “I love you both, so much… I _ can’t _ lose you…”

Drake tries his best to not start crying as well, just holding on tight to Launchpad and rubbing his back to calm him down. Launchpad’s sobs slow until he’s just sniffling against Drake, calming down and pulling away.

“Sorry… sorry, I just-” he begins, but Drake leans in to kiss him soft and slow.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Drake soothes with a small smile when he pulls away, wiping at his cheeks with his thumbs. “We’re here now, ok? At home, _ safe _, and Gosalyn is safe, too, thanks to you.” he reassures him, and Launchpad nods, taking a deep breath and leaning down to press his beak to Drake’s forehead.

They go through the motions of getting ready for bed, leaving the bathroom to curl up on the bed facing each other, Launchpad wrapping him up tight in his arms. A knock at the door makes Drake turn to call over his shoulder, “Come in.”

Gosalyn comes padding in slowly, climbing up onto the bed and over Drake to nestle between them, and both dad’s lean in to preen at her feathers, making her giggle.

“Am I forever banned from going on patrol?” she asks once they stop, looking up at them with her best puppy eyes.

Drake hadn’t even considered not letting her go on patrol anymore, but looks up at Launchpad to get his opinion as he was the one most shaken up by tonight. His brow furrows in concentration as he thinks, chancing a look at Gosalyn and automatically losing any internal battle he was going through. He could never deny her anything and they all knew it.

He sighs as he leans down to kiss the top of her head, “No, we just need to be more careful is all.”

Gosalyn cuddles closer to Launchpad, wrapping her small arms about his neck, “I will be. Thank you for keeping me safe, Pops.”

“A fight?! Gosalyn, sweetheart, we’ve talked about this before you can’t solve problems with your fists, you have to-”

“They called me a dyke…”

Drake’s shock causes him to pause in his cleaning of her bloody nose, meeting her eyes for only a second before she looks away, tears threatening to spill. He can sense Launchpad shaking with rage next to him and he places a hand on his arm to calm him.

“They _ what _…?” Launchpad seethes, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Gosalyn sniffles, wiping at her eyes, “On the playground… these boys asked me why I never wear skirts or dresses… and-and why I played hockey… then… then one of them said ‘You must be a-’” but Drake stops her with a hand on her knee, leaning in to pull her into his arms, letting her cry into his shirt for a moment before pulling away.

“I’m so sorry sweetie… I’m-” he takes a calming breath, “Your father and I are gonna talk to your principal right now and make sure this never happens again, alright?” he says, holding her by the shoulders and giving her a strained smile, hoping it was comforting. She nods jerkily, wiping at her eyes again.

Leaving her in the nurse’s office, they head over to where the principal is waiting for them, Drake holding onto his fiancé’s arm the whole time to try and remain calm, taking note of the way the principal looks at their joined arms.

“Now I’m sure this must all be very upsetting, no one ever wants to see their child fighting over some simple schoolyard ribbing.” he says, which immediately gets Drake’s blood boiling.

“That was no ‘schoolyard ribbing’, that was bullying, and bullying with such an awful word attached to it that, to be quite honest, I’m _ glad _ my daughter maybe taught those boys a thing or two about what kind of words are acceptable today.” Drake rants, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Those boys are traumatized over what happened! You should have seen the black eyes your daughter gave them!” the principal huffs, and Drake feels a small rush of pride but tries to keep it from showing on his face.

“Good! Gosalyn should have done worse.” Launchpad laughs, and Drake gives him a sharp look.

“Excuse you? You’re lucky their parents aren’t pressing charges!” he says, giving them both an incredulous look.

“I’d like to see them try! Sue my daughter... hah!” Launchpad shakes his head, and this conversation is not going as well as Drake would have liked.

“_ Your _ daughter? As far as I’m concerned, she’s Mr. Mallard’s child, and an _ adopted _ one at that…” he says the word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth, and Drake has to act fast to hold Launchpad back when he surges up from his seat.

The principal looks effectively cowed, pushing his seat back to get as far away from Launchpad as possible. Launchpad opens his beak as if to say more but shakes his head instead, turning to leave with a quick, ‘We’ll be waiting in the car.’ tossed over his shoulder, shutting the door with a slam. Flinching at the loud door, Drake turns to the still terrified principal, “My fiancé is a very… passionate man…”

It was common knowledge that Launchpad was wrapped quite tightly around Gosalyn’s little finger, willing to do anything and everything for his little girl. It became a problem when they had bills to pay and Launchpad would spend entire paychecks on whatever Gosalyn wanted, like her archery set or top of the line hockey equipment.

All Gosalyn had to do was give Launchpad her tried and true puppy dog eyes and he would be toast, bending to her will as if she wasn’t half his size and also 11. 

She needed a lemonade stand for her up and coming business? Launchpad was already done building it before she could say ‘Please’. She was craving Hamburger Hippo and would absolutely die without it? Launchpad was there and back in fifteen minutes. 

Needless to say, Launchpad thoroughly spoiled Gosalyn, and Drake too at times, but he never expected anything in return, never asked for anything.

As his birthday approached, Drake and Gosalyn were at a loss, working feverishly to figure out what to get him.

Something Darkwing Duck related? He was going to _ marry _ Darkwing Duck, what more could they get him in that department? Something related to planes? Drake and Gosalyn couldn’t build anything to save their lives. 

They accepted defeat the day before his birthday, waiting until they were all sitting in front of the TV with the latest kids movie popped in to admit how awful they were.

“We don’t know what to get you for your birthday and we feel really bad ‘cause you always do stuff for us and we never do anything for you.” they say in unison, hanging their heads in shame.

“Buh?”

“Just tell us what you want so we can get it for you! Anything!” Gosalyn begs, climbing into his lap and shaking him by the front of his jacket. Launchpad gives them both a big smile before pulling them into his arms and kissing at their faces, his favorite thing to do.

“You guys… the only thing I could possibly want for my birthday is to spend as much time with you guys as possible.” he says once he’s done kissing them, setting them back down on the couch and getting into their usual movie night set up. As Launchpad wraps his arm around him, Drake looks over at his daughter, an idea brewing in their heads.

The next morning, Launchpad wakes up with a smile, excited to spend his birthday with his family, and he gets to start it next to his beautiful soon-to-be-husband who is… not in bed next to him? Wondering for a second if he’s somehow slept in, he looks over to the clock to see it’s six in the morning, his usual weekend wake up time. Before he can begin planning his revenge in what is surely a kidnapping situation, the bedroom door bursts open.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Launchpad (he’s pretty sure he hears Gosalyn say ‘Launchdad’) Happy birthday to you!”

In front of him are his fiancé and daughter, both looking very tired and ragged but smiling and excited nonetheless, holding a homemade chocolate cake, his favorite. 

It takes him a while to stop crying but his family hugs him the entire time, and there’s no other way he’d rather spend his birthday.

-

Pulled from his reminiscing as Launchpad gives him a sweet kiss, Drake sighs, wrapping his arms around his neck until he picks up a weird smell.

“Mr. McQuack I do believe the pancakes are burning.” he mutters against his beak as he pulls away, doubling over with laughter as Launchpad rushes to salvage their breakfast.

After a slightly singed breakfast, Drake tugs Launchpad back to bed to try and get a little more rest, practically lying on his chest to make sure he can’t go anywhere.

“Hey I thought you said you had a fiancé?” Launchpad scolds when he leans up to preen his neck feathers, and Drake snorts before sitting up, looking down at the love of his life with so much fondness it makes Launchpad blush.

“Yeah I do, he’s the whole package. Handsome, funny, good with kids… I think he just might be the _ one _.” Drake smiles, pretending to lean in for a kiss before going back to laying on Launchpad’s broad chest. “You guys should meet, I think you’d be good friends.”

Launchpad chuckles as he wraps an arm around him and stokes his back, kissing his temple, “I love you, Drake.”

“I love you, too.” he whispers, curling up close until he’s draped all over him. Thinking back to his reminiscing earlier, Drake sits back up to give Launchpad an earnest look.

“You’re a great dad, Launchpad, you know that?”

Launchpad’s hand stills and he gives Drake a small smile, “You really mean that?”

Drake rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, “Of course I mean it! You’re the best thing that could have ever happened to Gosalyn and I! You’re so good with her and she loves you so much, and you love her ten times as much and I just… you’re a good dad.”

When he looks up from his ranting Launchpad has tears in his eyes, sniffling before cupping Drake’s cheek, “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

It’s the last thing Drake expects to hear but it makes his heart swell and tears of his own spill down his cheeks.

They get married two weeks later in a flurry of planning and excitement, completely unexpected but those closest to the couple could only say ‘It’s about time.’


End file.
